


The only hope for me is you

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: The best that I could be [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn, Sub!Klaus, Wax Play, dom!Diego, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: Klaus needs some grounding. Diego loves to look after people.“Tell me exactly what do you need, boy.” His voice was kind, but very clear. With a few steps in Klaus’ direction, he was able to gently hold his chin and direct it up, so both gazes could meet. Submissiveness was natural for his brother, just as dominance was for him. It worked out perfectly out of a sexual situation, just as well as into one. “Go on.”Klaus swallowed audibly and breathed deeply.  If he was going to be heard, he should ask for what he needed from his brother in the best way he could. Stammering a little bit, he says in a very low, very sweet voice. “Ah. Hi! I was wondering… If you could help me out… Sir.” The title rolls easily off of his tongue, proving that he has been on this headspace for a bit longer than it seemed; and that he has done it before. “Would you….” Deep breaths. “Could you be… In charge?” Klaus’ gaze goes elsewere and he blushes slightly as he tries to make himself smaller in the couch. “Please?”





	The only hope for me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have not written anything in a very, very, very looong time.  
> I watched The Umbrella Academy in one sitting and just fell head over heels over Klaus and Diego's relationship, so I figured I'd try writing something on them! And I may keep adding to the verse. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, please let me know! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

Klaus Hargreeves appears to be an obnoxious person by nature. He surely is loud when he speaks, in the way he dresses and in his body language – after all, is there really any other way of keeping people from pitying you? If you always look happy, people around just don’t question. Better still if you’re high as a kite, so even if you seem distressed, everyone just assume it’s the drugs or the alcohol speaking.

Very few people know, however, that, in reality, Klaus is shy, soft spoken and skittish. The drugs mask all of those traits, surely, but it is that much harder to keep up with a bubbly personality when the withdrawal signs kick in, and worse yet afterword, when the only thing you have is the contact with dead people, since living people just don’t care if you’re dead or alive.

Diego Hargreeves is a caring man. He has an explosive personality, that’s for sure, but he always thinks about people he loves first. It was like that with Mom, with Eudora and it has always been like this with his annoying little brother – although in a much harsher way. When Dad locked Klaus up in the mausoleum for hours on end, he was the one to bring his sibling up and care for him, not allowing even Mom to get too close, for she wouldn’t understand what he really needed. Diego always knew what Klaus needed, and Klaus trusted him blindly to provide it to him.  

The abuse of mind-altering substances came purely from the fact that Klaus did not want to have control over his thoughts, over his powers, over his free will – he despised the very concept. And Diego, always a caring big brother, was always up to provide this control for him. After being separated for nearly 15 years, it surprised both of them to see how little things had changed. Of course: both of them knew much better what they were doing by now, but the intentions in being together were always the same.  

 

*******

 

After the post-apocalyptic family meeting session, nearly everybody went out for a drink. They were conscious about Klaus’ issue with substance abuse and everybody agreed that no one would keep alcohol in the house. Diego volunteered to stay look after him, so he wouldn’t feel lonely. He had noticed already that his brother was going back to his natural ways, quiet and melancholic, without the mood alteration from the drugs.   

In days like this, Klaus, who was submissive by nature, needed, he ached for the opportunity to serve someone if he couldn’t clear his mind by using whatever substance he wanted. So, after everyone went out, he quietly asked his brother if they could have a word.

As Diego was never the brightest, and, if not concentrated, very inept in the art of reading people around him, his first reaction was a very annoyed “What do you want now, Klaus?”, as he was busy tending to his knives.

“I… I’m so sorry to bother, Di.” Spoke the younger one, starting to shiver, both from withdrawal and shame. “Are you… Very busy?” And, as he asked, he slapped his own forehead, muttering either to himself or to someone that could be around him. “Of course he his, you dummy. Of course he is.” And, in this schizophrenic interaction, without even giving his brother a chance to reply, he walked a few steps back. “So sorry to interrupt you”.

Diego stared at Klaus, dumbfounded, for a solid 10 seconds before he pushed aside his knife kit and got up on his own two feet. He knew that look - he didn’t stay behind for nothing, although he got distracted with his own matters. He was making himself busy until needed, that’s for sure, but only until he was deemed useful by his little brother. He had noticed earlier the stemming movements Klaus was making, rocking to and fro as they had the family conversation, and he knew what it meant. He needed to be taken out of the control room upstairs.

“Tell me exactly what do you need, boy.” His voice was kind, but very clear. With a few steps in Klaus’ direction, he was able to gently hold his chin and direct it up, so both gazes could meet. Submissiveness was natural for his brother, just as dominance was for him. It worked out perfectly out of a sexual situation, just as well as into one. “Go on.”  

Klaus swallowed audibly and breathed deeply.  If he was going to be heard, he should ask for what he needed from his brother in the best way he could. Stammering a little bit, he says in a very low, very sweet voice. “Ah. Hi! I was wondering… If you could help me out… Sir.” The title rolls easily off of his tongue, proving that he has been on this headspace for a bit longer than it seemed; and that he has done it before. “Would you….” Deep breaths. “Could you be… In charge?” Klaus’ gaze goes elsewere and he blushes slightly as he tries to make himself smaller in the couch. “Please?”

Diego smiles fondly. Klaus is a brat to everyone, but he always knew that this is how his brother really is. It is the version of him that remained locked away from the world since their Dad trespassed the barrier of safe and started abusing them to build up their powers. His voice is warm and inviting, although a bit hoarse when he speaks.  “Of course I can, baby boy. All you had to do was ask.” Diego gets closer to his brother, tousles his hair just enough so he can get a good grip and pulls it, forcefully, grounding Klaus to the present moment. “Go up to your bedroom and undress completely. Then, kneel by the bed. I will be with you in a sec.” And, like that, he lets go of the curly hair, making Klaus lose his balance.  

Stumbling, with his mind already kinda hazy, Klaus ran upstairs like there was no tomorrow, making sure to neatly fold his clothes as he took them off (a stark contrast to his otherwise messy bedroom), placing them carefully somewhere Diego could see them. He then knelt on a fluffy rug by his bed, obediently waiting, hands gracefully placed on his thighs, palms up. His heart was racing desperately, and he kept his eyes closed for stability – if he kept them open, he would feel the need to peek through the door way too often, and doing that would be disobeying his big brother.  And that wouldn’t do. He would rather die than disobey Diego.

When Klaus decided to get clean, he gave Diego a box of his own kinky supplies to use on him as needed. Ben warned him that only Diego would accept helping him like this, and his help was the only one he wanted, honestly.

That being said, Diego took his sweet time picking and choosing the supplies he would need: a blindfold, a candle, matches, a flogger, a dildo, lube and rope.

When he got to his brother’s bedroom, he made sure not to make a single noise, using his years of training to be able to do that. He took a good minute observing how Klaus was managing himself, again rocking to and fro and taking in deep breaths to calm himself down from the good anxiety that was filling his being.

“I’m going to blindfold you now. I do not want you trying do peek. Am I making myself clear?” Diego announced in a stern voice, after having placed the supplies somewhere accessible, walking a circle around his kneeling brother and yanking his head back so their eyes could meet.

Klaus felt like he could melt into a puddle, feverishly nodding, eyes big and bright. Childish, even.  “Yessir. Yessir. I won’t try to peek, I promise.” His chest felt a bit tight while he awaited for the validation of his reaction. He was completely on edge because of the waiting time, his voice quiet and quite hoarse from the lack of use.  

“Good boy.” Diego praised, petting Klaus’ curls before blindfolding him. Without a word, he carried Klaus up to the bed so he would lay down, easily sprawling his limbs so he could tie him up. He commanded an answer as fumbled with the ropes. “Who is in charge today, boy?”

“You, Sir.” Klaus pronounced in a shaky but sure voice, relaxing into the bed. He knew he was going up, and it would feel so, so good. He wouldn’t own his movements anymore, and that helped a lot with organizing his headspace.  

“So good for me, you are. Such an obedient little creature.”  Diego purred as he started to tie his brother to the bedposts, making sure that little to no slack left on the ties. His hands ran up and down his brother’s body, testing how sensitive he already was, with two of his senses taken away. He made sure to tie his waist to the bed, too, to ground him further.  “What is your safeword, Klaus? Remind me.”

Klaus involuntarily whined and pouted before answering a quiet “Séance”, action that earned him a good, sound face slap that made his face tingle, his ears ring, his chest get warm and fuzzy and his dick to twitch.  

“I believe I asked for your safeword. Answer me properly.” Diego demanded. He knew that when Klaus needed grounding, he did not like to play with a safeword, because “it felt less real”, but he could not have that. He would not play on unsafe BDSM practices with a person that was not completely sound.  

The scold made Klaus’ throat get tighter, and a slur of “I’m sorry’s” left his mouth. Diego pressed both of his hands on the smaller man’s chest, pressing just slightly and rubbing circles, shushing him down. “That’s enough of that, baby boy. Shall we begin?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Sir. I… I’d really like to begin.” Klaus blurted, relieved, his feelings all mixed up. He was experiencing ups and downs on his behavior while preparing for the session, but it was all too normal for him. Although their last session was long, long ago, Diego never forgot his behavior pattern. He would only calm down when the pain began to ground him, being the masochist that he was.

And Diego was fine with that.  Swiftly, he lit up the candle he brought. Wax play was one of Klaus’ favorite types of play; he once said that he found the white-hot pain, followed by the warmth of the hardening wax comforting and very much... Real.  Diego had a path mapped out through Klaus’ hairless body. He began pouring the wax around his little brother’s armpits, for it was a very sensitive area.

If Klaus could, he would have jumped right then. The wax seared into his skin, settling down and hardening almost on the spot. He knew his brother did not show it often, but he was a good, good sadist, the perfect complement for his masochistic little self. The most common procedure to wax play would be to quickly dribble wax all over the sub’s body, but Diego decided to let the wax pool on the same spot until he would see Klaus flinch. Just then he would move, leaving a trail on his way.  

Without a word from any of them (and no sound at all but Klaus’ whimpers), Diego pooled wax on Klaus’ other armpit, trailed it through his chest and made sure to pass the flame lightly on his nipples, earrning a shocked little scream and a pair of perky nipples, that he just could not not bite, leaving two faint bruises on them, and a lot of sensitivity.

He then pooled wax on his belly button until it spilled over, making Klaus squirm deliciously, and followed his navel until he could pour wax all over his little brother’s rock hard cock, making sure to unsheathe the head and slowly pool the wax there, making Klaus writhe and scream in delight for how sensitive his cock became.  
  
“Tsk, tsk, you naughty boy. The wax is not sticking because your slutty little cock is so wet, baby. what am  to do about that?” Diego asked, playfully, holding Klaus’ cock still and softly running the flame by its sides, just for the warmth.

Klaus briefly wondered why he ever did drugs, when these feelings were so much more effective to keep his control away from him and fill him with pleasurable feelings instead. Twisted little minx, he was, for he pleaded, to Diego’s surprise: “More please, Sir, it feels just so good!”

A hoarse chuckle left Diego’s mouth. “It’s not up to you, you little whore.” He reprimanded playfully. The candle was audibly blown out. Diego wanted to test Klaus’ self control: if he wanted someone else to make the decisions, it should be all of them.

Candle aside, he quickly lubed up the chosen dildo (which was a very realistic, medium one) and pressed it against his brother’s nearly hidden, but accessible hole. Diego wanted him to himself stretching in a very raw way, instead of a carefully prepared penetration.

He also happened to know that his brother was a very big fan of choking, knowing that it would make him relax into the penetration, so, while starting to roughly push in the dildo, Diego choked him expertly, making sure to cut the air supply just enough to make him go limp, making the penetration that much easier.

Diego leaned forward, whispering on Klaus’ ear in a pretty sultry tone. “Do you like to be choked, baby? Do you like to feel like your life depends only on my grip?” And, as he finished the phrase, he let go of his brother’s throat, picking up the pace of the fuck.

Klaus was beginning to speak incoherently by now, showing that Diego was going in the right direction. Gasping for air, he tugged on the ropes that just wouldn’t give in, trying to thrust his hips instinctively against the dildo to get more friction. “Do like… I… Do...”

Diego knew how to be cruel when he wanted to, though. One of the things he loved the most was edging others. As soon as the words left Klaus’ mouth, he said: “That is too bad indeed, isn’t it?” His voice was soft, almost pitiful, as if he was smiling through the phrase as he stopped fucking Klaus at once, taking the dildo completely away from him and grabbing one of his knives, that happened to be always near him. “Too… Bad… Indeed.” He punctuated every word with a tiny slit on Klaus’ thighs, making him gasp for air not to scream because of the intense sensations.

Droplets of blood began to dribble from the cuts, and Klaus never felt so alive. Both of them knew that the treatment was being harsh, even more so for a first session after such a long time, but they also knew that Klaus wouldn’t be able to get his fix on less than that.

“Don’t you just love to be cutted? To know that, with a flick of my wrist, you could be gone forever? That it is on my hands to decide over your fate, little boy?” Diego leaned in again, whispering on his brother’s ear, playing with the dull edge of the knife around Klaus’ neck and making the boy whimper pitifully in a way that definitely did not indicate fear or pain.

“Yours, Sir… All yours to use, please… Use…”  Klaus breathlessly begged. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears from the sheer intensity from his brother’s actions. He felt under control, safe and carefree. He knew that he was reaching his subspace, the place he craved to be to feel all right. He was, indeed, Diego’s.

“That’s correct, sweetheart. All mine. For me to use as I see fit.” He leaned back, exchanged the knife for the dildo and teased Klaus’ entrance once again, going for an unexpectedly intense choke to be able to fully penetrate him.  The pace of the fuck was became surprisingly quick, as to not allow Klaus to get used to the presence of the dildo inside of him.

When he let go of the choke, Klaus barely gasped for air because he was already pretty far gone. Diego carefully took the hard wax from his little brother’s dick and picked up the suede flogger, to softly flog his dick and thighs with swift movements from his wrist. He also found Klaus’ prostate with the dildo (he knew it because of the sudden expression on his brother’s face), making sure to hit it on every chance he got.  

“You are going to come for me right now, Klaus.” He commanded, calmly. At this point in time, he did not need anything else. He was so far gone that his body would most likely do whatever his Sir wanted.

Quickly, he came all over himself, begging incoherently in a tone that surely made the whole city aware of their exchange, and was fucked through all of his orgasm, being painfully milked for all his worth. Diego was relentless, just as he needed to be. He needed this session to be fully sexual and to relieve his brother so they could start on more grounding, everyday power exchange exercises to help him through his withdrawal.

Klaus went limp on the bed, very quiet for once, breathing with difficulty. Diego was hard as a rock, of course he was, but he would take care of himself later. It was all about his little brother, now. His sub, his responsibility.

He gently untied Klaus, rubbing away the rope burns, and, once he was all untied, Diego picked him up carefully and transferred bedrooms. Once they were on Diego’s bedroom, he swiftly cleaned whatever needed to be cleaned on Klaus’ body with a washcloth, dressed him on his own clothes, for comfort, and laid on bed to cuddle with the smaller man.  

“Yo… _You was_ so good to me, Da… Daddy.” Klaus blurts, mindlessly, still deep into subspace, clinging to Diego’s body for all he was worth.

Diego is taken aback by the way he’s called, but he could understand where it comes from. He takes care of his little brother in a way their Dad would never want to; he is kind, supportive and caring; Klaus is a needy little creature that really acts like a kid most of the time and Daddies are supposed to be in control of everything for their little ones. It just made perfect sense for him to be a Daddy for his little brother during aftercare (and whenever he needed him to).  

Softly, after kissing Klaus’ forehead and running his index finger gently over the bridge of his nose, as you do to make babies fall asleep, he whispered: “Daddy is here, baby boy… Goodnight.”  And both of them knew he would always be.

 


End file.
